Exam Jam
As the JONAS World Concert Tour draws closer, Joe and Stella come to terms with being apart from one another over the summer. Meanwhile, Kevin and Joe devise a plan to help Nick ace his geometry test after their dad threatens not to send the brothers on tour unless they pass all their school exams. Synopsis Macy announces via her video blog that she'll be going up close and personal while the boys prepare for their world tour, and shows various clips of the boys at home, and performing Time Is On Our Side. She goes on to say she's been given full access, but that she won't interfere, cutting to a scene of the boys talking about the line-up, and Macy disagrees with it, and when Joe agrees with her, Nick rips up his suggestions. Macy asks Kevin what the hardest thing about tour is, and Kevin says bringing only three guitars, and Joe says he's working on a flip for the tour. Cutting to Stella, she's angry, then starts crying about not going on tour, and when Joe says she should, she says she can't because she has a summer internship that's too good an opportunity to turn down. The boys are then studying, and Tom tells them unless they pass the school year, they can't go on tour. Talking about the lineup again, Kevin mentions girls trying to rip off Joe's clothes during Love Sick, and Stella says the guys shouldn't perform it, because it's dangerous. Macy asks Joe what he'll miss when he's on tour, and he says there'll always be things he misses, and Macy turns the camera onto Stella. Nick suggests cutting Give Love A Try from the lineup, and everyone disagrees. Meanwhile Stella says the guys are trying on their tour looks, and Joe comes out wearing a scarf covering his face, and a hooded sweatshirt, and Stella talks of him having gloves too. Tom says he got a call from the school saying one of the boys failed an exam, and though Kevin and Joe think it's them, Tom says Nick failed Geometry, and has to take the class again, and the tour has to be cancelled. Kevin tells Nick it's okay, and quotes Scandinavia at him, which Nick doesn't appreciate. Stella is upbeat about the tour being cancelled, and Joe asks her about it, and she said she's happy she can see him everyday of the summer, and Joe's happy she's happy about that, and they get awkward with each other. Joe says Tom called the school, and Nick just needs to take a make-up test and score 100, and he passes Geometry, but Nick doesn't think he can do it, because he has no time to study. Joe decides to write Geometry songs to help Nick study, and wakes him up to make him listen to them. The next day, the boys and Macy are waiting for the result of the make-up test, and Nick's Geometry teacher tells him he only scored 99%, but he can make up the last point on tour, and Macy returns to her video blog to announce the tour is back on, and Kevin picks which guitars to take on tour, Bachelor-style. Stella restyles Joe, and Joe says he'll miss her, and Stella says she'll just have to get used to Joe having so many fans, as long as Joe doesn't forget about her. Joe tries his flip for the tour, and knocks into Macy, knocking a tooth out. Notes *This episode features several songs from the series, Time Is On Our Side, Love Sick, Give Love A Try, Scandinavia, Work It Out, and Keep It Real. *This was the season 1 finale, with their tour continuing from this episode. *As the season finale, there are also references to previous episodes. For example, when Stella decides to order pizza, Joe says he'll call Maria. *This is John Ducey's final episode as a regular cast member. *This was the final episode to feature the firehouse, as season 2 was set in LA. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Kane: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa *John Ducey: Tom Lucas International Airdates Category:Television episodes Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Jonas L.A. episodes